


Don't Leave Me

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: After Steves decides to go back in time, Bucky thinks you're gonna leave him too.





	Don't Leave Me

You were sad to see him go. You both were. Bucky didn’t remember every single detail when it came to his friendship with Steve but you saw it in his face that he was in pain. He had been through so much that past couple of years, it was unreal. It was relieving, having people who put their trust and love on him, even though he was losing some pieces of himself, even though he was a different Bucky now.  And he tried his best to hide his pain, he didn’t want Steve to have second thoughts about his departure. 

Steve smiled as he embraced you last, enveloping you with his muscular arms.

“Take care, please. Both of you…” He whispered in your ear and you chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Captain, we’ll be just fine without your American ass around…”

Bucky carefully inspected both of you, a weak smile on his face. You were the best people he could have asked for to be by his side. You looked good together, your chemistry was undeniable, you fought together and completed each other in ways he couldn’t explain. You just fitted. Sometimes he felt like a man who couldn’t fight for himself and let his friends deal with everything. But things were not like that, not even close. Bucky was a fighter and a survivor. He didn’t need to fight anymore. You and Steve cared about him so much, you did everything you could to keep him safe. Then Thanos happened. But there you were after all, alive and well, and hopefully, things would go back to normal.

Almost.

Now that Steve was leaving, a weird feeling occupied Bucky’s heart; that of loneliness. With Steve gone, you had no place in Bucky’s life because the person you were interested in would no longer be there. In his head, you just kept being along because Steve was there because Bucky was a friend of the man you liked. He didn’t want to see you walk away from him too, he was used to the way you called him “James” when you scolded him for the most ridiculous things, he was used to the way you would bring him plums every afternoon while he was in Wakanda. No, he was not just used, he didn’t want to lose them, you. These little things showed that you cared yet the fear of abandonment was there to stay.

But he saw no pain in your eyes as you said goodbye to Steve. If anything, you teared up in happiness when he told you he’d finally go back to Peggy. Bucky didn’t understand, he was sure there was something romantic forming between you two. Oh, how wrong had he been.

You waved him goodbye one last time as Steve turned away, heading to the machine. Not long after he was gone and then back, five seconds came and left like the wind. You and Bucky looked at each other as Sam moved closer to the old man on the bench.

“As much as I’d love to see Sam’s reaction, I want to talk to you, y/n. In private, if possible.” You nodded in confusion, Bucky seemed to feel uneasy talking with Bruce nearby and if it was something commonly know, he wouldn’t act that way.

“Sure…” You replied as you walked further into the woods, letting Sam and Bruce get used to a much older Steve.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Bucky nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn’t know how to say it, he wasn’t good at expressing himself and he definitely didn’t want to say something that would make things awkward between the two of you.

“Bucky, look at me…” You said softly as you desperately tried to meet his eyes.

He did as told and your heart immediately dropped. You read him like an open book, he looked sad and lost, distant.

“What are you gonna do now?” 

You scratched the back of your head, thinking.

“Well, I don’t have anything particular in mind yet, why?”

Bucky said nothing. He just walked closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours now. He gathered all strength in him to ask the most dreaded of questions. A question that just thinking of it hurt him deeply and the answer to that question he didn’t want to hear. But he had to. He needed to know.

“Will you leave too, y/n? Now that the world is saved, will you leave?”

“Leave the city? I-I don’t understand-”

Bucky sighed. There was no going back.

“Leave  _me_ , y/n…”

You blinked a few times, surprised by his words, Was he serious?

“Leave you? You want me to leave you?”

“I never said that…” He replied in an instant. “Look, I just figured that you’d want to since Steve parted way with-”

You shook your head, feeling tears starting to form. You couldn’t believe your ears. No, he wasn’t saying that, you wished you’d just misunderstood.

“You thought I stuck around because of Steve? That we’re friends only because you are Steve’s friend?” The hurt in your voice could be hidden.

Silence filled the atmosphere, confirming your words. 

“I can’t believe you, I can’t…Is that how you’ve always thought of me?” You shouted, unable to hold in the irritation inside you any longer.

“People have manipulated me for their own benefit more than once, y/n! I can’t even tell what’s real or not anymore…I thought you and Steve had a thing and I was just an excuse so that you can be closer to him. I’m sorry-”

You angrily wiped a few tears away from your face. You couldn’t believe your ears anymore. You and Steve were friends sure, but you never wanted more than that, it was his best friend that had captured your heart. His best friend who was a total idiot.

“I never nor will I ever do that to anyone, let alone you! Steve’s a great guy and I’m glad to have worked with him, yes! But you, Bucky, are  _the_ great guy. _My great guy._ Everything I did, I did it because I genuinely care about you! When I saw you turn to dust, I cried for days, days! I couldn’t lose you! I can’t! So, _no_. I don’t care what you think,  _I_  know it’s real. And I know that I don’t wanna leave you…” You said between sobs, pushing Bucky away from you. Instead of him moving backward, you did.

You closed your eyes for a mere second, to take a deep breath and calm yourself down. When you blinked a few tears away and opened them again, you found yourself between his arms. Your chin rested on his neck as he caressed your hair with his right arm.

“I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry, y/n…” He whispered over and over again.

You pulled away from him, shaking your head.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I didn’t make it more obvious. I like you very much Bucky Barnes, more than plums…And I’ll do anything in my power to keep you safe.”

He felt the same, he really did.

Bucky had never smiled that much in his life. 

For the first time ever since he saw his face in that museum, he had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop feedback or make a request, both will be highly appreciated <3


End file.
